


The Curse Breaker

by CaptainNaztyPantz



Category: Harry Potter - Fandom
Genre: Bodyswap, Daisy Potter is Harry Potter, Dubious Consent, F/M, Fem!Harry/Severus Snape - Freeform, Female Harry, Female Harry Potter, Genderswap, Harry Potter|Daisy Potter/Severus Snape, Implied Consent, Masturbation, lust potion
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-31
Updated: 2021-01-31
Packaged: 2021-03-17 16:56:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29103666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaptainNaztyPantz/pseuds/CaptainNaztyPantz
Summary: Daisy Potter is a curse breaker after the war and gets into a mix up with Severus Snape . . . literally. Her rotten luck continues when, immediately after getting rejected by Severus, she gets a lust potion spilled down her shirt.Mostly just pure pwp guys, hopefully with an in character Snape. Try it out ;)
Relationships: Harry Potter/Severus Snape
Comments: 1
Kudos: 108





	The Curse Breaker

After the war, Daisy decided to be a curse breaker instead of an auror. Not that she didn’t love a good duel every now and then just to get the adrenaline pumping. It was the puzzles that intrigued her more, figuring out how to reverse the adverse effects of a spell or enchantment. Sometimes she even had to work with potions and runes, but that was a very minor part of her job. 

Or rather, they were not exactly her specialty - so when those things did come up, she worked closely with experts in those fields. And unfortunately, Severus Tobias Snape was the only potions expert that Daisy could ever really trust one hundred percent - as much as he was a nasty git. 

Maybe unfortunately this had come back to bite her in the ass.

Or maybe it was the fact that Daisy had the propensity of working on too many projects at once that really did it. 

She had sent an urgent owl to Severus that she needed his help right away with an unstable potion that was liable to have very nasty effects should it be even looked at in the wrong way. She had it quarantined off, but it had a wild magic about it that did not make her feel very safe even with the glass encasing it. 

Even so, Daisy was working on a pair of fuzzy slippers currently - no, she was not making this up - that some weirdo had put a body swapping curse on. Probably a nod to the old homage ‘walk in someone else’s shoes’. Which was still just as stupid if you asked her. 

Daisy had made all of the preparations of course, placing a quarantine sign on her lab door and locking the door accordingly. Of course she had put up wards. 

If anyone so much as walked in the door near her vicinity, the curse would activate. 

Daisy should have expected it, really. Nothing out of the ordinary had happened to her in a while, and that was strange in of itself. Her back was turned away from the door as she scribbled notes detailing everything she knew about body swapping curses when the door opened accordingly. She turned swiftly to see Severus striding in like he owned the place, opening his mouth to speak -

“Snape, don’t - !” She said at the exact moment, putting her hand out to ward him off. But by then it was already too late, and she felt like she had been knocked in the head by a bludger as she blacked out. 

She woke first, knowing exactly what had happened though she wasn’t exactly prepared for it. She rubbed her eyes, her fingers too pale, too long. “Snape?” She asked, her voice coming out deep and rumbled in Snape’s low tones. That was so weird. 

Daisy found her body crumpled over her work table, though it began to stir lightly. She wondered if it took her body longer to recover from the curse because of their different physiology. That would be an interesting thing to look into. 

Snape braced himself against the table, seeming to look around in confusion. He turned, taking in his own body standing near the doorway. His eyes widened slightly before narrowing, and it was astounding to Daisy that he could look like himself so much when in her body. 

“Potter!” He barked, though it was a lot less harsh in her tone of voice. “What is going on here?” 

“Body swapping curse. Didn’t you see the quarantine sign on the door? How did you get past my wards?” Daisy asked, crossing her - his - arms. 

“You told me to come right away, that it was an emergency,” Snape said, then winced at something. He was probably just as uneasy about this as she was. 

Daisy sighed, and it sounded  _ so weird  _ to be making that sound because it was exactly how Snape had sounded when dealing with her as his student. 

“Please tell me you know how to reverse this,” Snape said, deadpan. That sounded more like Snape, at least. Kind of. 

Daisy shook her head. “Not as of yet. It’s . . . a new project.”

Snape just stared up at her, looking horrified. “A new project. You just started working on this?”

“Yes.”

They stood staring at each other for a long while, struggling to come to terms with this. “How long - “ Snape began.

“I don’t know.”

“I see,” he said with a scowl. 

“We need to notify our higher ups so that they don’t think I’m - that  _ you  _ are skulking around my lab without license,” Daisy said, already feeling so awkward to be so tall and so . . .  _ different. _

Snape nodded, his expression so strangely serious to be on Daisy’s face. “I would appreciate it too if you did not try any death defying stunts in my body.”

Daisy scoffed. “I haven’t done any death defying stunts in a long time, Snape.” But when she thought about it, there haaaad been that one time that she had . . . and then that other time . . . “Okay, fine yes, I won’t do anything stupid that would endanger you. Or rather, me. Us. Um.” Her less than eloquent words were so at odds with Snape’s usual demeanor that she paused to smirk for a second. 

“Potter, I implore you -“ Snape started, but Daisy didn’t listen.

“I am Severus Snape and I like frolicking in fields of flowers and going for long walks in the moonlight,” she spouted randomly, almost laughing at how ridiculous the statements were. 

“Impersonation and stolen identities is not funny, Daisy,” Snape scowled. 

Still, Daisy laughed, and - was that what Severus sounded like when he laughed truly? She had actually never heard it before. The sound made her actually pause in shock.

“Wipe that stupid expression off of my face right this instant!” Snape said, crossing his arms and being impeded by - he looked down, distracted, then turned red when he realized that he was looking at Daisy's breasts. He jerked his gaze up to the ceiling so quickly that it almost gave him whiplash, causing Daisy to laugh at him again. 

But then a moment later she realized that she was in exactly the same predicament, and it was like a cold bucket of water had been doused on her mirth. “Snape?” She asked quietly. It came out as a gruff rumble. 

“Potter,” he acknowledged. 

“We’re going to have to see each other naked.”

“Does that fact bother you?”

“It . . . doesn’t bother me if you see me naked.”

“Does it bother you that you will have to see me naked?” He asked astutely, leveling her with a look. 

She pondered that question for a second, before deciding, “Only if it doesn’t bother you.”

Severus did not answer the unspoken question, so Daisy pressed, “What about you? Does it bother you to see me naked?”

Snape turned red slowly, and Daisy wasn’t a narcistist or anything but she thought that it made her look actually quite pretty. Maybe she should blush more - too bad she wasn’t actually prone to such things. 

“Fuck. I’m sorry, Snape.” It was very obvious that he was exceedingly uncomfortable to be in this situation, and Daisy truly did feel sorry for that. If she hadn’t sent that urgent letter -

“It was my own fault for waltzing in without knocking,” Snape finally said, sighing. “There’s no helping it now. We’ll just have to deal with it.”

“Right,” Daisy said awkwardly. 

They headed up to alert their superiors what had happened and they got a raucous laugh out of it. The pair felt more than a little humiliated, but at least that part was done. “Well, as long as we’re both here, you can take a look at that potion that I notified you about? I’m going to keep working on this curse.”

Snape nodded, and his expression was so neutral and cold in her face that it was disconcerting. Daisy didn’t think that she would ever get used to this. They headed back to her lab and both got so absorbed in their work that they collectively forgot that they were in the wrong bodies for a period of time. 

Except for when Snape came over and tried to get something from his higher storage cabinets - the ones specifically designated for him because Daisy couldn’t reach them. He reached for Daisy’s wand in her pocket and gave it a swish - only to find that the spell fizzled. 

“Potter,” he said, coming up from behind her. Daisy turned abruptly, knocking into the smaller body and making him stumble. “Shit, sorry,” Daisy said, reaching out to steady her smaller body. Damn this is  _ so fucking weird.  _ She wasn’t used to being such a large presence, and she was a lot more clumsy now. 

Snape echoed her thoughts, not used to being so small. “You can release me now, Potter,” he told her coldly.

She did so, watching him take a small step back. “The sneer doesn’t really work on my face, Snape. It just looks like I’ve smelled something mildly unpleasant,” she told him with a grin. 

He ignored her, holding up her wand. “We need to swap wands.”

“Right, where - ?” But he was already reaching into Daisy’s - his - robes, small hands grabbing the wand from the inside pocket. “Whoah, that was borderline assault.”

“It’s my body,” he snapped, thrusting her wand toward her. 

“I suppose you’re right,” Daisy grumbled taking her wand from his outstretched hand. It felt so much smaller in her hand than usual, too small for Severus’s large palm and long fingers. In her hands - her original ones that she was born with (wow that was a convoluted thought) - her wand always felt sturdy and hefty. Now it felt like a flimsy stick. 

He went about his business after that in silence, gathering ingredients and writing notes. Until he threw down the knife he was chopping ingredients with, rage on his face. “No wonder you were no bloody good at potions! You have no wrist strength whatsoever,” he said, startling her mildly in his outburst. 

Daisy sighed and came over. “What are you trying to do?” She asked him she could at least try to help. 

“Dice these ingredients,” he sulked. It just looked like a pout on her face. 

“Let me try?” She asked, taking the knife and finding that it came as easy as breathing now. She diced them quickly and efficiently, placing the knife down after she was finished. Snape was looking at her with annoyance. 

“Muscle memory,” he said haughtily, obviously steaming on the inside. 

And so it went until it was finally time to clock out. Which presented a new problem. 

“Ummm . . . so I’ll just go back home then? To Grimmauld Place?” Daisy said.

Snape stared at her blankly. “Yes.”

“But won’t it be weird if I were seen, er, if  _ you  _ were seen coming back to my apartment? Or vice versa?”

Snape shrugged. “I don’t see why it would matter.”

“People might talk . . . “

“People always talk, Potter. Goodnight,” he said, turning and walking away. 

“Wait!” Daisy called, catching up to him rather easily with her longer legs. He turned to look at her with bemusement. “What is it now?”

“Well . . . we kind of don’t have any clean clothes . . . “ 

Snape grimaced. “I will send some over.”

Daisy nodded. “Alright, I’ll do the same. Goodnight, Snape.”

And then they left. Just like that. 

Just as they promised, they had each sent over some clothing, and it was such a strange concept to her that it was kind of really messing with her head. Why did Snape have so many buttons on his clothing??? 

Daisy was in the practice of showering or having a bath every night, and she had stubbornly concluded that she would not change that habit just because she was now in Snape’s body. Thankfully Snape’s muscle memory came in handy again when undoing buttons, and she found that he could do it one-handed quite easily. 

She undid the cuffs first, pausing momentarily to trace the Death Eater mark blackened into Snape’s arm. If she didn’t know what it had stood for, she might have thought that it was actually quite stunning. The black contrasted nicely with Snape’s white skin, making it that much more bold and striking. 

But then she caught herself and was a little creeped out by her own actions, so she continued to manually disrobe and tried not to look down. She washed herself clinically in the shower, getting some amusement out of washing her - Snape’s - hair because her shampoo smelled flowery. Then came the rest of her body, and she tried to be quick and not linger too much, but - oh dear god - this body had different thoughts. 

She was - Snape was - hard. Daisy did not know how to deal with this. Well, she did, but at the same time she was kind of having a crisis. Should she? She closed her eyes (as if that would make this any better) and touched it gently, fingertips just teasing. Her hips bucked instinctually into the contact, until she had her full hand wrapped around the length. 

“Fuck,” she moaned, half in pleasure and half in terror. “Snape, you bastard,” she cursed gently, squeezing her grip tighter. She felt pent up, as if she hadn’t gotten off in a very long time. Did Snape never masturbate? Or was this ‘muscle memory’ too?

Daisy shook her head, taking her hand away as she rested her head against the shower wall. She  _ couldn’t.  _ This was  _ so fucked up.  _ She would not touch him like this, not until she talked to him about it. And wouldn’t  _ that  _ be a completely awkward conversation. 

She took a deep breath, willing the arousal to subside. Maybe it would just go away . . . like magic?

-

It did not. It definitely did not.

“Snape,” she hissed, grabbing his arm and dragging him back to her lab because she could do that now. Daisy didn’t realize how good it felt to push people around until now. 

“What  _ is  _ it, Potter? You’re hurting me,” Snape scowled, rubbing his arm when she let go. The lab door slammed behind them. Maybe she could see now why Snape was such a miserable bastard; she was not in a very good mood right now either. 

“It’s my body,” she said, parroting his own words of yesterday back to her. 

“You must be a masochist then, because this is going to leave bruises,” he complained, and indeed her fingers had made faint marks where she had gripped his arm so tightly. 

“I don’t care,” she snapped. “I have a problem.”

“You have a problem?” Snape repeated blandly, crossing his arms. This time he ignored the squish of his chest. 

“Yes, I - you have a problem!”

“And what would that be?” Still wearing that indolent expression.

“Do you never masturbate? It feels like I haven’t gotten off in months,” she hissed. “I took a shower last night and popped a bloody erection, and I couldn’t - I wouldn’t - “ she cut herself off, feeling the most embarrassed she had been probably in her entire life. “I didn’t, okay? And I’ve been half hard all day.”

Snape grimaced at her words, looking as uncomfortable as she felt. “My private practices are none of your concern. I think it’s best if we keep whatever we do in these bodies to ourselves. I don’t want to hear about you defiling me, Potter.”

Daisy narrowed her eyes, suddenly suspicious. “Why? What did you do with  _ my  _ body last night?”

“Nothing as untoward as that,” Snape said with exasperation. “I didn’t even take your bra off when changing. And - “ he stopped for a second, his eyes going wide. He leaned up and smelled her hair. “You used  _ scented  _ shampoo? You are making me smell like a girl now too?” He asked, scandalized.

“Well what else was I suppose to do? I am not going out to buy new products just so you won’t smell  _ girly _ . Besides, didn’t you just say we should keep these things to ourselves?” She snarked. 

They glared at each other for a long moment. “I could tell you to keep your hands off of my body, Potter,” he threatened.

“Then I would say the same,” she responded angrily. 

“Then what do you want from me? My permission?”

Daisy opened her mouth, then clicked it closed. “Yes. I do, actually,” she finally grumbled. 

“Fine,” he snapped. “Permission granted - as long as you allow me the same liberties,” he amended. 

The thought made her deeply unsettled, to think of Snape touching her body like that. But the need would arise soon if she knew her own body (and she obviously did), so it was only fair. “Alright, deal.” 

And then they didn’t speak, much less acknowledge the other’s presence for the rest of the day. Daisy was now  _ very  _ intent on breaking this particular curse. Too bad she was distracted by the half bulge in her pants the entire time and she could barely concentrate. 

Despite being given permission, Daisy did not touch herself that night. In fact, she didn’t even take a shower, deigning to ignore the problem in favor of continuing to look through various curse breaking books, formulas, and her prior notes that she had taken that day. 

She was able to ignore it for four more days after that, even. 

Daisy had made good progress during those days, having barely slept or ate as she worked on getting her and Severus back into their respective bodies. But really, the pent up tension had just become too much, and she needed to take care of it to clear her head and  _ think. _

So she took a shower, soaped up her hand, and polished the broomstick as it were. She was so desperate that she didn’t even care if it was weird anymore, her long fingers wrapping so perfectly around the length - and  _ oh, _ Severus Snape had no right to be this  _ sensitive. _ She moaned into the feeling, the sound of Severus’s voice somehow turning her on even further.

And then she realized that that was probably not okay. “Fuck,” she gasped, and for some reason hearing that expletive in those deep rumbled tones tipped her over, gripping the wall as cum spurted from the tip. 

She stood under the hot spray for a few long moments, staring at the wall. Had she just gotten off to Severus Snape  _ as  _ Severus Snape? Yes. Yes, she had. And she felt so wrong and dirty for doing it. 

She was in a lot better mood the next day, but she felt weird and awkward near Severus. “I know we said we’d keep it secret, but . . . “ she started, pausing in her notes. He was stirring some concoction, and she quieted as he finished knowing that those things sometimes required complex counting. 

When he was done, he finally looked up at her impassively. “Yes?”

“Have you . . . yah know . . . “

“Eloquent as always, Potter. You are asking me if I have masturbated yet?” 

“Yes,” Daisy confirmed, embarrassed. 

“Yes,” he confirmed matter of factly. 

“What? When?” She asked in shock. Surely he would be gloating over such a thing?

“The day you gave me permission.” He said it like it would be obvious. 

“But I didn’t even - ! Until last night . . . “ she said, then realized she had probably given away too much. 

He looked at her like she was stupid. “Why did you wait so long if it was obviously such a problem to you?”

“Because I - I was trying to break the curse first.”

Snape arched an eyebrow. “Is the thought of touching me so detestful, Potter?”

“If there was a problem of detest then I’m sure it would be you who has the problem,” Daisy shot back, offended. 

“On the contrary,” Severus told her with a smirk. “You are quite . . . sensitive.”

Daisy bit back her anger to conjure her own comeback. “Oh? Interesting. I can say the same for you.”

Severus looked away at this, feigning a perfect disinterest. “Unlike you apparently, I do not stoop to such crude measures often.”

“No shit? I could tell,” Daisy grumbled, getting back to her work. 

-

It took her two more weeks. Two weeks to break the fucking body swapping curse. As things go, it was actually a record breaking speed in which she had done it - a pure prize-winning accomplishment as far as curse breaking goes. Her field is more of an art than a science, and it takes months or sometimes years to reverse just one curse. Other times it’s a lost cause and some curses are never broken. 

But they were finally back in their original bodies and she was so happy she could almost cry. 

The one thing though that she noticed almost immediately when she was back in her own body? Severus Snape was a fucking liar. 

She felt just as pent up, if not more so, than when she had swapped bodies with the man and had subsequently popped a boner right off the bat. He had never masturbated in her body and she fucking knew it. And for some reason, it  _ offended  _ her. 

Severus, now back in his body, actually looked more relaxed than usual. Of course he would! She had been doing it regularly and now he was the one reaping the benefits. That was Not. Fair.

She grit her teeth and said nothing about it though, going to work on her backlog of projects since she had been focused so heavily on breaking their own. He was still working on how to make that potion less volatile, and now that he had his own body back he looked much more assured and in his element than before. 

Despite everything, it felt actually really strange to be back in her own body. She could see why her boobs had distracted Severus at first - Daisy had never noticed how obtrusive they were before until she had them limiting her arm movement. ‘ _ And he had seriously not even copped a feel?’  _ She fumed to herself. 

And then she stopped to actually evaluate that thought, wondering why she was even so upset in the first place. Did she  _ want  _ Severus to feel her up? She had certainly done so to him, albeit when she was alone. And maybe that was what was bothering her. She had touched his body like that, but it was obvious that he had not done the same. And it made her feel kind of shitty for taking advantage. 

Daisy looked over at him writing notes, obviously in a quiet stage of his experiments. “Severus,” she said, getting his attention immediately because she almost never called him by his first name. “I think we need to talk.”

“That is never a good statement, Potter, even if it is used between two people who are unattached.”

“We are certainly unattached now, aren’t we?” Daisy said with amusement, her eyebrow raised. 

His expression remained blank, regarding her coolly. “What is it now, then?”

“Well . . . uh . . . um . . . fuck,” she said, running a hand through her messy hair that she had forgotten to put up. 

“A sentence has never been so well crafted,” Snape said dryly. 

“Shut up, you bastard,” Daisy said with a small grin she couldn’t suppress. “I’m trying to say something important.” And then her grin dropped, because there was a rotten feeling growing inside of her. “Listen, when we swapped bodies, we both gave permission and all but . . . “

“But now that you have your body back you feel violated? Well then I must assure you, Potter - “

“No! No, no, it’s not that at all. I don’t feel - no. The opposite, actually. I feel like I . . . violated you. I know that you didn’t touch me; I know my own body. But I did touch you, and I . . . I’m sorry.” She was looking down at the table, worrying the quill between her fingers.

“You are so concerned over that?” Severus asked, voice as impassive as ever. When she looked up, his black eyes were calculating. 

“Well . . . yes. And a little offended.” Shit. She hadn’t meant to add that part.

He quirked an eyebrow at that. “Offended?”

Her face turned bright red and she knew it. “You know what I mean, please don’t make me elaborate.”

“You are offended because I did not touch you,” he said anyway, stating it for her. 

Daisy pursed her lips and firmly did not reply. She did not ask the question on the tip of her tongue. 

“Did you want me to touch you? Me? Surely not,” Severus dismissed, shaking his head minutely. His eyes turned back to his notes, his quill already neatly poised once again. “As for your guilt over violating me, Ms. Potter, you can rest assured knowing that it does not bother me at all.” And like that, he went back to writing. As if this topic of conversation were not a big deal.

Daisy watched him write for a few moments, biting at her lower lip. Because it was kind of a big deal for her.

“But I did,” she blurted finally, causing him to still the fluid motion of quill and ink across parchment. “I do.” He was utterly still. “Want you to touch me.”

When he looked up again, his eyes were just as unreadable as before. “Perhaps all of this curse breaking has gotten to you head, Potter. I would suggest seeing a mind healer.”

Daisy let out a breathy laugh mixed with a sigh because she hadn’t realized she had been holding her breath. “You think I’m crazy? Well if I am then it’s your fault for making me so pent up. If you had touched me in the first place maybe I wouldn’t be asking you to now.”

Snape narrowed his eyes. “Then take yourself well in hand and out of my business. You had no trouble doing so before.”

And ouch, that one stung a lot more than anything he had said to her in the last year and a half. “Offering a solution that you don’t use yourself, Snape? Seems a little hypocritical,” she shot back, glancing down at his crotch just to be spiteful. 

“I have no use for that  _ solution, _ Potter, because I do not have the annoying habit of sticking my fingers into someone else’s business,” he sneered. 

And oh, was that an intentional euphemism? Because it definitely sounded like one, and it fucking  _ hurt.  _ “Fine,” she snapped, looking down at her notes and hiding her face with her hair. 

“Fine,” Severus concluded, scratching at his parchment more violently than he had earlier. 

And because Daisy literally could  _ not catch a fucking break,  _ she was so eager leaving that day that she ran into a coworker - literally. Straight into Amika from the department of illegal and controlled substances, consequently spilling a lust position straight down her shirt. 

“Fuck,” Daisy said.

“Fuck,” Amika agreed.

They were put into quarantine until Amika’s husband came to collect her, and then Daisy was alone. Miserably, horribly alone. And even more wildly horny than she had been before. Even with the lust potion though, she refused to do  _ anything  _ because she was in a controlled Ministry quarantine room for fuck’s sake and yes, she was actually crying. 

And then Severus came through the door, looking purely murderous. “You stupid, insipid, clumsy oaf of a girl,” he was chiding, lifting her up by the arm. “I’m taking you home, come on.”

As much as Daisy was exorbitantly pissed at him right now, she couldn’t help but be grateful to him for escorting her home safely. Except he had to stay there up until the potion’s effects had entirely run out, because of course he had signed that stupid waver or some shit that said he had to in order to take her out of quarantine. Maybe the department heads already thought they were banging anyway. 

If only that were the case, because it felt like she was going to die if she didn’t have sex. Even so, she quietly locked herself away in her room and tried not to make too much noise. Severus was in the living room, looking entirely put upon the whole time. 

Most of the contents of that phial had landed directly on her bare skin. She didn’t even know how many doses that was, but she felt wildly out of control. At some point she had stopped caring about how loud she was being, her moans high pitched and desperate and  _ needy  _ as she brought herself off over and over again. 

At some point it started to feel more like pain than pleasure, and she was glad that she didn’t have any neighbors that could actually hear her because she thought she was sobbing and whimpering overall way too loudly as the night progressed. The stimulation became too much after so many hours, and finally she passed out, still soaking wet and craving to be filled.

She woke to the smell of breakfast and a soft knock on the door. “Daisy?” Came Severus’s voice. “Would you like something to eat?”

Daisy sat up and rubbed her eyes, wincing when slick rushed down her thighs. She was still wet and aching, so fucking horny. Her lips were chapped from dehydration, her eyes bleary, and her hair so tangled that she didn’t even want to acknowledge its existence right now. She thought she did have more mental clarity though, able to focus on more than just how empty she felt. 

It still occupied a very large amount of her brain, however. She grabbed her green silk robe and tied it around her, opening the door to a completely unimpresssed Snape. “Your pupils are still highly dilated,” he noted, saying nothing otherwise of her rumpled appearance. 

She sat at the table, squirming in her chair even as she took her breakfast. Snape gave her a potion for the dehydration, and she took it even though she could still feel wetness leaking excessively from her pussy. “It’s probably futile anyway,” she said after she had downed it, already having finished her breakfast. 

“Improbable. It is a very potent potion used for - “ but he bit off his words when she stood up and turned around, showing that her silk robe had been soaked through where she had been sitting. 

“I’m still very . . . “ her hand raised to her breast, her fingers teasing the already hard nipple. She moaned, her knees feeling weak beneath her even at that small simple touch. “I have to - “ she didn’t even finish the thought before she was running to her room again, slamming the door behind her and not even locking it in her haste.

She came out hours later, even more rumpled and wild looking than before. Her silk robe was hanging off of one shoulder and barely tied, but at least she was covered. Severus was sitting on the couch reading a book, looking completely unfazed. He lowered it, raising an eyebrow at her. “Are you done?”

Daisy just looked at him rather defeatedly, a sad expression on her face. She shook her head. “No. Just . . . can you hold me? I need . . . I need you to hold me. Please.”

The request was jarringly sweet and simple. He placed the book down, uncrossed his legs, and held out his arms. She came over and straddled his thighs, wrapping her arms around his neck as she cuddled into him. Tremors were shaking her body, and her hips were still moving minutely. 

Daisy whimpered against his throat, pressing her body into his. Then gasped, realizing what she had done and started to pull away again. “S-sorry, I’m sorry,” she stuttered out, but Severus placed his hands on her hips again and guided her down. 

“Daisy,” he murmured, his dark voice sending shivers up and down her spine. “Is this any different than what you did before? Using my body to get yourself off?” He asked, the words gentle. The meaning of them was like a slap in the face to her though, and she pulled away, horrified. 

“You’re right, I’m so sorry, I - “

“No,” he said, pulling her back in again, his fingers brushing off her other silk sleeve so that it fell and revealed her breasts. “I want you to use me, Daisy. However you wish.”

Her expression melted into something vulnerable and confused, but she could feel herself dripping again. He met her eyes, a hand trailing up the inside of her thigh. His fingers were  _ so close.  _

“Use me,” he said again, and Daisy broke as she whimpered and closed her eyes, rocking her hips forward to meet his fingers. 

He pressed two inside, and she made a high keening noise, gripping his shoulders tight as her head slumped against his chest again. She fucked herself on his fingers, breathing sweet little panting moans against his ear. “Haahh, ahhh, your - hah - fingers are - nnhnn - so much bigger than mine,” she almost whispered, leaning to press an open mouthed kiss to his jaw. 

Severus angled his thumb to stimulate her clit on every downstroke and she made the cutest whimpering noises he had ever heard as her tone went higher pitched and so sweet. She came on his fingers, her thighs twitching as she held onto him tightly. 

He retracted them slowly even though they slid out easily with how wet Daisy was. She continued to cling to him, still enjoying the afterglow of her latest orgasm. 

“Severus,” she sighed, her fingers relaxing their hold on his shoulders. 

“Daisy,” he replied. But it seemed that she was content to just truly be held for now, and had nothing further to say. “Did that help take the edge off?” He murmured, running his dry fingers over her shoulder and up her neck, then back down again in a pattern. 

“Mhm,” she hummed cutely, even though it wasn’t long before she was pressing down again, her hips shifting. 

“Again?” Severus asked, amusement in his tone. 

“Nnn . . . “ she pulled back, that look of vulnerable confusion on her face again. “I don’t want you to feel like I am using you. I want you to touch me because you want to. The way that I touch you,” she said, averting her gaze to the side. Her pupils were still dilated, blown so wide that there was only a thin band of dark green around the edges. She looked utterly debauched, but also so utterly sincere.

“You want to touch me?” Severus asked, disbelief clear in his voice.

She glanced back up at him, nodding minutely. Then, more eloquent with actions than words, she cupped his jaw with her hand and leaned forward to kiss him. Severus deepened the kiss, pulling her closer with a hand in her wildly tangled black curls. 

Daisy moaned as they licked their way slowly into each other’s mouths, her hips grinding down into Snape’s erection. She pulled away at this discovery, her lips swollen and spit slick. “Can I - is it okay -“ she was saying, stumbling over her words as usual. 

“I told you; however you wish,” he said, brushing his thumb across her plumply swollen lower lip. 

“I want you to . . . I want you to fuck me,” she finally said, her tongue darting out to wet his thumb. “Please.”

Severus smirked, taking a nipple between his fingers and tugging. She moaned, leaning forward for more of the same treatment. “You are so much more polite when you’re horny.”

She kissed him again to shut him up, her hands working to get his trousers out of the way. He let her do all the work, the bastard, before raising up and sliding them off. As soon as he was settled again, Daisy wasted no time in lining them up and sinking down slowly. They both moaned at the slow slick slide, and Severus could feel how tight Daisy was constricting around him. 

Daisy sank all the way down, holding him there for a second to appreciate how magnificently and deliciously  _ full  _ she felt. And then she started moving, slowly at first and then bouncing as she gripped his shoulders. His hands were on her ass, helping lift her up as she slid on his cock. They were both panting and groaning now, edging closer and closer to their orgasms. 

Daisy was the first to cum, her pussy clenching so tightly around him in her spasms that Severus came too, still thrusting deeply into her as he filled her with his sperm. Her pussy milked him for every last drop, until they both collapsed bonelessly, still connected. 

Her thighs were trembling in the aftermath, her pussy still clenched tight around his dick. 

“We need to do a contraceptive spell,” Severus murmured, though his voice held no alarm in it. 

“Mmm,” Daisy hummed back, equally as concerned. 

“Severus?” She waited a beat before continuing. “Are you a virgin?”

“If I were before this, then I am certainly not anymore,” he said with amusement. Daisy chuckled and cuddled closer into him, pressing her face to his chest. 

“I know you certainly weren’t,” Severus continued, still teasing.

“Oh? What makes you think so?” Daisy questioned lazily.

“Come off it, Potter. You’ve probably fucked at least three royal princes by now.”

“No, I haven’t. The only person I’ve fucked has been a half-blood prince, though,” she said, pulling back with a grin on her face.

Severus stared back at her with shock, and she could see why it did look kind of stupid now. Daisy laughed.


End file.
